


(not) just a warm mouth

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [62]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to end up with George telling Joe that he has been in love with the other man from the first time they met and Joe was supposed to look at him, his usually hard eyes would turn soft and he would tell George that he too feels the same way.</p><p>But all George got was a panic look etched on Joe’s face, his eyes widening as he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of the water; looking dumbfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) just a warm mouth

**Author's Note:**

> for Elliot who sent in the prompt of -
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A gets very badly injured and knows they’ll die so instead of calling 911 they call person B and carry on the conversation like everything is normal however person B senses something is up. Whether person A ends up surviving or not is up to you!_
> 
>  
> 
> \- And for that anon who wants modern AU LuzToye and for Henrieta because LuzToye are her babies.

It’s been 3 days since George Luz spoke to Joe Toye.

3 days after George told Joe that he is in love with Joe.

3 days after Joe stumbled out from George’s apartment, leaving the usually smiling man gaping at Joe’s back; regretting his decision to tell Joe about his feeling.

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. 

It was supposed to end up with George telling Joe that he has been in love with the other man from the first time they met and Joe was supposed to look at him, his usually hard eyes would turn soft and he would tell George that he too feels the same way.

But all George got was a panic look etched on Joe’s face, his eyes widening as he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of the water; looking dumbfounded. Then Joe backed up slowly, turned around and walked out from George’s apartment and perhaps out from George’s life.

It was stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

_Stupid._

Now Joe stayed away, avoided going to the usual hangout spots, didn’t take his calls or replied to any of his messages; vanished without a trace.

And it’s ripping George’s heart apart because he should have known.

Should have known that Joe would freak out because Joe wasn’t brought up in a family that would love him no matter how much of an oddity he is. Joe wasn’t brought up in a family that would engulf him in a hug and pat his head and tell him that it’s okay to be different, that it’s okay to love boys, that it’s okay to be with boys.

Should have known that George was just a warm mouth to Joe.

A secret.

That all the fumbling they did in the club’s bathroom was just for fun, that all the stolen kisses and the heady furtive glances and the wandering hands where no one could see were just temporary.

A heat of the moment.

Even when George could see the soft glint in Joe’s eyes when they locked eyes.

Even when George could hear the desperation dripping from Joe’s mouth when he moaned George’s name like he was so ready to tell George some secrets he have kept for so long.

Even when George could feel the soft presses of Joe’s fingers on his face when he thought George was asleep.

Even when George knew that Joe cared about him more than just a friend.

It was still not enough for Joe to come out and be free.

And it’s breaking George’s heart because he had pushed Joe out of his comfort zone by opening his goddamn loud mouth to confess that he was in fact so in love with Joe that he wanted to be with Joe that he wanted make Joe happy that he wanted Joe to himself.

George walked around with this guilt weighing him down like a stone in his stomach, making it hard for him to breathe when he remembered Joe’s shocked face.

The guilt made him restless, made him anxious, made his loss his concentration.

Eating him slowly from the inside.

George thought that he would never hear from Joe again, that whatever that they had was over because he was stupid, stupid, _stupid._

Except at half past 9, when he was smoking on his balcony; warm summer air washed over his tired body, his cellphone rang.

It was Joe.

George stared at the screen, blinking slowly, not quite believing his own eyes and he very nearly pressed cancel when he fumbled to answer it before the call ended.

“Joe?” George asked in a lieu of greeting, his sweaty palm gripping the phone harder.

“Georgie.” Came Joe’s gruff voice and something inside George’s chest unfurled tightly and snapped because he missed this, missed the teasing way Joe would call his name.

“Joe,” George breathed out, softer this time, not quite processing this yet.

“Did I interrupt you?”

George gripped the railing of the balcony and whispered, “No. You’re not. I just–” He looked over the bright city lights and sighed heavily. “–Just smoking.”

“Yeah? No plans tonight?” Joe asked, and George could hear the breathy way Joe spoke his words and he closed his eyes and pressed his palm on his eyelids.

“Got no plans without you here, Joe,” George revealed and he instantly felt the embarrassment flooding his system because his brain-to-mouth filter decided to abandon him again and said stupid things that would make Joe uncomfortable.

But Joe just chuckled lightly and it made George’s heart soar.

“How are you?” George asked quietly, peeling the crack paint as he waited for Joe to answer.

“Feel like shit,” Joe answered thickly, and George could hear him shuffling around and taking a deep sharp breath.

“Why? What happened?”

Joe didn’t answer for a while as he took another sharp breath and exhaled loudly. George was worried.

“Joe?”

“Yeah, George,” Joe answered, his words slurring slightly and George thought maybe Joe was drunk that he had drunk-dialed George.

“What happened?” George asked again, softer this time and his heart hammering inside his chest, threatening to jump out from his throat. The stone in his belly getting heavier.

“I’m sorry,” Joe answered finally and George gulped down his emotions, so sure that Joe would tell him that this is it, that they can’t be friends anymore.

Except–

“I’m sorry for running out from your apartment.”

_What?_

“What?” George asked dumbly.

“The other day– I got freaked out and ran out. I didn’t mean to,” Joe sighed, his words heavy to George’s ears.

“Joe, you don’t have to apo–”

“Yeah, I do–because I was so stupid, and I’m a coward for running away like that,” Joe growled and George snapped his mouth shut.

Waiting.

Another deep breathe and Joe continued. “I was so scared, George. No one has ever told me that–no one has ever cared–no one until you and I was scared because you have that kind of power over me and I was so scared that I will fuck this up–that I will fuck you up–so I ran.”

Joe took another deep, ragged breath and his words are slurring slightly when he whispered George’s name.

“You still there, George?”

George blinked his eyes repeatedly so as to stop the tears from falling.

“You’re drunk, Joe,” George mumbled and he brushed his face roughly when his voice broke.

“Not drunk. I promise,” Joe argued softly, his words kept on slurring.

“Why are you telling me this?” George muttered, his voice still sounded wobbly.

“Because I love you,” Joe whispered and George closed his eyes and something like a deep sob tumbled out from his mouth.

“I fucking love you so much, George and I’m scared that if I don’t tell you now I will regret it,” Joe croaked heavily and then groaned lowly and George sensed something wasn’t right with the gruff man.

“Joe, what the fuck is happening? Why do you sound like you’re in pain?” George cried and he heard Joe chuckled.

“Can’t never hide from you,” Joe gasped and cursed a soft _fuck._

“Fucking Joe Toye, what the fuck happened?” George screamed into his phone, already running out from his apartment, bounding the stairs four at a time, anxious to get to Joe.

“Got stabbed,” Joe admitted and he wheezed when he laughed. “Got into a fight and motherfucker stabbed me.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ George chanted in his head only he was chanting the word loudly into the cell phone and it made Joe laughed again.

“I’m fucked and I love you so much and I just want you to know that, George,” Joe mumbled, his words slurring even more and George walked faster.

“Where the fuck are you, _dammit?!_ ”

“I love you, George. Want you to know that you make me happy,” Joe whimpered no doubt from the wound pain.

“I will fucking kill you if you don’t tell me where you are–”

The line went dead.

_“JOE!”_

George ran faster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

He blinked and everything was pristine white.

He looked to his right and there was an angel dressed in all white, with wings on its back unfurled majestically, sitting on a chair near him.

He looked to his left and there was a devil leaning against the wall and his eyes are closed.

“Am I dead?” Joe asked, his mouth felt full like he swallowed cottons.

The devil blinked his eyes opened and looked at him with a sharp stare.

“No, dumbass. You’re in the hospital,” the devil answered.

“Why do you sound like Lieb?” Joe asked stupidly, trying to move his hand but it was so heavy.

“Because he is Lieb,” the angel answered instead of the devil and Joe looked to his right and the angel was floating to him.

“Web?”

“I think he hit his head too hard,” Devil Lieb said to Angel Web, his voice sounded worried as he pressed something.

Few secs later, a doctor came in to check on him.

“Why are you dressed as Angel and Devil?” Joe asked again when he kept blinking his eyes to make sure they didn’t deceive him.

“‘Cause I was helping Web with his school theatre project, you fuckin’ blockhead. What the fuck did you get yourself into?!”

“Lieb…”

“Fuck that noise, he had us worried, Web!”

Joe stared at Lieb who looked like he was about to cry and then his eyes flitted to the door and there George was standing, looking worried and broken and Joe felt like shit.

“You don’t have a concussion. And we will check on your wound later because I just stitched it. So don’t move too much,” the doctor explained, flipping the chart and writing something down.

“You motherfucking asshole,” Lieb continued his tirade and Web, sensing that his boyfriend wouldn’t stop his bitching, pulled him out of the room and nodded his head to George.

Joe watched George came closer to his bed and he gulped thickly because words threaten to jump out from his throat.

George sat next to the bed, both of his hands pressed flat on the coarse blanket, eager to touch Joe, to make sure he was alright but he held himself back. “You’re a fucking idiot,” George muttered and his voice sounded broken.

Joe took a deep breathe and moved his heavy hand to hook his fingers with George’s.

“An idiot,” George emphasized when he clasped their fingers together.

“I know,” Joe answered quietly, feeling calm washed over him when he got to feel George’s warm touch again.

“An idiot that I love so much,” George whispered, his eyes soft and his voice softer and Joe smiled, holding George’s hand tighter in his.

“I love you,” Joe whispered back, feeling his chest filled with unfamiliar sensations that he kept stomped down whenever he was with George.

But this time, with George beside him, anchoring him with his firm touch, with his soft look, with his love, Joe was not afraid to welcome the love and the care and the adoration into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I'm gonna let Toye die didn't you? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/147371727702/i-saw-that-you-write-also-luztoye-could-you)


End file.
